Star Wars: Dark Times
The dark times are here. Order 66 destroyed the Jedi Order and dispersed its survivors. With the droid armies shut down, the Separatist resistance fighters are no longer a match for Palpatine’s clone army. The worlds of the former Republic are drawn inexorably into the iron grip of the Galactic Empire, while other systems are adrift in a sea of chaos, lawlessness, and despair. For billions of sentient beings across the galaxy, what they believed was a road to a better future has become an uncertain path... Characters Constantine Hoc - Hapan Noble Kolton Vak - Kiffar Jedi Padawan investigator Koyud Akiban - Human Jedi Padawan infiltrator Prahl Sunstrider - Cathar Jedi Padawan diplomat Soln Tosca - Human Jedi Padawan guardian Setting Sentients Aurra Sing - Near-human Jedi Hunter Cathar - An ancient, socially advanced species of bipedal feline humanoids from the planet of the same name. Dark Woman - Human female Jedi Master known for her harsh teaching methods. General Grievous - Cyborg General Jerik Soulsar - Jedi youngling, ready to become a Padawan learner Kerrado the Hutt - Hutt prisoner aboard Dominion Naiobi - Female Bothan youngling carried off by Cophrigin predator Tikkes - Quarren, ex-Senator, member of Sepratist Council Omoira Hoc - (deceased) Older sister of Constatine Crew of the ''Mist-Stalker'' Demosthenes - Navigator. Retired steward of the Na’al dynasty. Lailani - Co-Pilot. 34th in line of succession (but exempt), Lailani was born an albino but was spared death due to her lineage. Twitch - Gunner. Originally the page boy for Omoira during her visits to the Hapes Cluster. Non-sentients Vornskr - Force-sensitive canine predator Droids B-23 - Protocol droid HXZ-1 Immobilizer Droid - Imperial guard droid Places Belgaroth - an unimportant planet in the Galactic Core, near the Rimma Trade Route. Cophrigin System - Rim system containing several planets. :Cophrigin V - jungle planet, home of the Dark Woman. Kessel - Large spice producing asteroid on the Rim side of Hutt space. Nar Shadda - Nal Hutta's spaceport moon, known for its vertically-built cities, experienced spaceship mechanics and its lawlessness. Taloraan - Mid-Rim gas giant. :Jedi Sanctuary - a meditation center established by the Jedi Sentinels to help rehabilitate troubled Jedi. Tatooine - Rim planet located in the far Rim. :Mos Eisley - lergest city and main spaceport. :Mos Espa - home of the Grand Arena and Gardulla the Elder. ::The Palace of Gardulla the Elder :::Gardulla's Jedi Museum The Maw - An unstable and mostly unnavigable cluster of black holes located near the planet Kessel. Ships [http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/4/41/ImperialDungeonShip1.jpg Dominion] - Imperial Dungeon Ship transporting prisoners between Belgaroth and unknown coordinates in the deep galactic core. Mist Stalker - Wyvern-class patrol frigate captained by Constantine Hoc. Soulless One - A modified Belbullab-22 starfighter used as General Grievous' personal starship. Events HoloNet News Security Feed: Mustafar Control Room Organizations The Empire The Declaration of a New Order http://www.lineagejp-game.com/8651262/ The Emperor Needs Your Service! Jedi Order The Jedi Code Conclave on Kessel Hapes Consortium The Hapes Cluster was a grouping of several hundred stars within the area of nebulous gases known as the Transitory Mists - an impediment to hyperspace navigation which had kept the stars of the cluster isolated from the rest of the Galaxy from 3,000 years before the Clone Wars. Session Logs Session 1: Prison Break (11/9/06) :Advancement: None Session 2: Inside the Dominion (11/15/06) :Advancement: Skill Session 3: Rescue the Younglings (11/21/06) :Advancement: Skill Session 4: Escape from the Dominion (12/07/06) :Advancement: Skill Session 5: Cophrigin V (12/14/06 :Advancement: Skill & Aspect Session 6: Trials of Knighthood I (12/17/06) :Advancement: Skill Session 7: Trials of Knighthood II (12/17/06} :Advancement: Skill Session 8: Kessel (12/17/06) :Advancement: Skill Session 9: Escape from Kessel (1.23.07) :Advancement: Skill, Aspect & Stunt Session 10: Warm Welcome on Tatooine (2.1.07) :Advancement: Skill Session 11: Krayt Hunt (2.6.07) :Advancement: None Session 12: The Palace of Gardulla the Elder (2.22.07) :Advancement: Skill Rules Character Creation Overview :Advancement The Force :Alter/Force Project :Control/Force Body :Sense/Force Mind :Force Points Lightsaber Combat Forms Aspects A Dark Desire The Power of the Dark Side Skills & Abilities Stunts Attuned: Living Force (Force) Attuned: Unified Force (Force) Force Psychometry (Force) Teräs Käsi (Melee) The Blade is the Heart of the Jedi (Lightsaber) The Force is My Ally (Force) Stealing Thoughts Consequences List of possible consequences Player Contributions David: Session summaries, Snacks & Daddy soda Logan: Force cheat sheet, Wiki update, Daddy Soda, Soundtracks, D20 Rulebooks, session summaries Mark: Dice Nathaniel: Dice, Various cheatsheets and handouts Shawn: Soundtracks, Soda Resources Wookiepedia Star Wars Galactic Map Category:Star_Wars:_Dark_Times